


mcyt oneshots

by Solicitude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, PVP, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solicitude/pseuds/Solicitude
Summary: a bunch of one shots! you can check the title for specific characters and the description will include a basic idea of the setting so you can find your favorite scenes :)please make sure you read the first note! it'll include the characters, ships/duos (if present) tw or cw's etc. !
Kudos: 2





	1. portal party (tommyinnit angst)

**Author's Note:**

> no one shows up to tommys party.
> 
> see end for authors notes <3

no one came to his party.

no one cared.

not enough to come,

not enough to show up,

not enough to even send a letter.

tommy stared at the portal in front of him. dream would kill him in cold-blood if he so much as stepped through it.

would that really be the worst case scenario, though?

ash fell in flakes from above and coated the blondes hair, turning it into a messy flur of gray and yellow.

falling to his knees, his hands tightened around sediment and broken off blackstone chips. the portal swirled, the purple particles spinning tauntingly just in front of him.

so close.

so out of reach.

around his neck with scratchy, broken and messily tied string hung the compass.

it shook, confused in the wrong dimension. 

tommy cried out, slamming his fists against the portal and shaking the frame. 

“it’s not fair!” he sobbed out, letting his hands drag down the transparency. “i didn’t ask for this! none of them care!”

the exile fell forward, thrusting his head into his hands and burrowing it into his arms.

“it’s not fair..”

and while in an ideal world or movie tubbo would come through the portal, voice shaking as he looked down at his former friend and ask “tommy?” this wasn’t a movie.

so tommy sat, alone, at the portal.


	2. techno/tommy [F] - ring fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno teaches tommy melee fighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy/techno

a 12 year old boy stood, hunched over, panting in the middle of a fenced-in ring.

his brother, a tall but muscular elder held a blunted axe in one hand and a poorly-colored shield in the other. long, braided pink hair stuck out from a clasped-on stained boar skull and he only straightened his posture to look even further down on the blonde. 

“techno” tommy whined, drawing out the ‘o’. “you’re not even giving me a chance!”

“what, do you think your enemy is gonna pause mid-battle and let you catch your breath?” technoblade deadpanned. 

the younger suddenly looked cocky, smirking up at his brother. “i won't need it then! i never take L’s, blade.”

techno raised a brow at that and twirled his axe around so the handle was now facing tommy. he began lightly poking at him, first starting at his ankles.   
“too loose. pointing in the wrong direction.”

a sharp prod at his chin.  
“looking at the ground. i could’ve stabbed you in the face just then and you wouldn’t even have time to register it.”

“philza wouldn’t let you.”

“philza couldn’t stop me.”

“philza could stop anybody!” 

“you’re probably right.”

sighing, technoblade stepped back. “even with philza. how’s that for ‘never taking L’s, blade’?” 

“fine. we’ll go again.”

the sun shone in tommy's eye. he rose an arm to shield his gaze, staring at his sibling. techno stood loosely, knees bent and legs shoulder width apart. tommy mocked his stance, holding a shield and sword out. 

techno was clearly waiting for him to make the first move, so, with nervous restraint, the teen launched himself forwards. it was now that tommy realized the sun was a tactical movement on technos part- a test he’d failed. 

ignoring his innate feel to stab his brother, he moved his sword forwards and parried. techno immediately stabbed his axe out, knocking tommys shield out of his hands.

in a panicked state tommy backed up, holding his sword out instead. techno swiped his sword forward, catching the hilt of the youngers and almost knocking it out of his grip. tommy fumbled, trying to regain his hold.

within three seconds techno had him on the ground.

landed with blades knee to tommys chest, the elder looked down in disdain. 

after a moment, tommy groaned. “you’re crushing my spleen.” 

“you don’t even know where your spleen is.”

“says who?”

“go ahead. show me where your spleen is.” his brother rose to his feet. tommy stayed on the ground, whining about how rough he was.  
meekly, the blonde brought a hand to his now vulnerable waist.

“this is my spleen,” he stated, with the confidence of a thousand suns.

techno paused, surprised at how unbelievably wrong that was. “..no?” came the albeit shocked reply.

tommy suddenly leapt up, attempting to tackle his brother- who stood rather still and observed tommys indignation. “WHERE IS IT THEN?” he shouted, raising his hands above his head in emphasis.

“NOT THERE?”

“well it doesn’t matter anyway!” tommy huffed, grabbing his tattered coat. “it’s not like they’re gonna ask me that on the battlefield.”

“well, nikki mi-”

“where is your spleen, tommy?” he mocked, tilting his head. “oh, whatever will i do when they can’t find my bloody SPLEEN, TECHNOBLADE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing long works is so hard wth ?? tips pls?? this was my first fight scene too so i clearly don't know what i'm doing LMAOO critique appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends ! hope you enjoyed this, i have a lot of angst coming your way with the recent exile 


End file.
